Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an image processing method which are capable of correcting, during reproduction of a moving image, blurring or shaking of an image plane due to camera shake or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed techniques to correct, during reproduction of a moving image, blurring or shaking of an image plane due to camera shake or the like that occurred during shooting of the moving image. As one of image shake correction methods to be performed during reproduction, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-143380 discusses the technique to cut out and extract a predetermined range from a moving image obtained during shooting and to display the extracted range and use the remaining region, outside the predetermined range, as a region for image shake correction.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-143380 can minimize deterioration of a moving image by changing the size (enlargement ratio) of a cut-out range extracted from moving image data for the purpose of image shake correction and changing image data within the cut-out range according to the screen size of a monitor. However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-143380 is on the premise that users are able to appropriately change the enlargement ratio. More specifically, users may excessively increase the enlargement ratio even during small shakes, thus narrowing the display range of a moving image, or may decrease the enlargement ratio even during large shakes, thus leaving an insufficiently-corrected moving image.